Hasta que la muerte nos encuentre
by Hinagarassuu
Summary: La humanidad ha desarrollado diferentes herramientas para su supervivencia y, a la vez, diferentes armas para su destrucción. Muchos de estos últimos proyectos se mantenían en secreto y se eliminaba cualquier tipo de fuga, pero errar es humano y aquel pequeño fallo condenó a la humanidad, destruyendo los sueños y futuros planes de muchos.
1. Prologo

El inicio de clases podía significar muchas cosas, el reencuentro con amigos para unos o el último año para gozar ciertas actividades, pero para Akaashi Keiji era el inicio de una nueva etapa, en un nuevo club escolar junto a quien él consideraba el mejor rematador de Tokio.

Aquél día, Akaashi había decidido tomar un autobús en lugar del metro, ya que este le dejaba más cerca de la academia Fukurodani, aunque era un poco más lento. Aprovechando el asiento libre que había conseguido, reviso de nueva cuenta los documentos que tendría que llevar ese día. Tan concentrado se encontraba revisando los papeles que al momento de que el transporte freno repentinamente, las hojas terminaron en el piso del autobús.

Al intentar recoger los documentos, y logró divisar la calle y el motivo de la falta de movimiento. un reten militar estaba desviando los autos en la calle en la que se encontraban, por lo que tendrían que rodear ese lugar. Al moverse nuevamente, Akaashi volvió a su asiento, reconociendo que el camino por el que iban pasaba cerca de las vías del metro que había intentado evitar por ese día. De haber sabido aquello, probablemente habría tomado el otro transporte desde un principio.

—¡Te digo que es cierto, Kuroo ! -Escuchó Keiji como alguien hablaba por celular —¡Tomé el autobús y nos desviaron de la ruta normal! Está pasando por el cruce de las vías, ¡tal vez vea pasar el tren! – Al mirar un par de asientos más adelante, el pasajero parlanchín también era un alumno de Fukurodani. Aquello alivió de cierta forma al de ojos verdes, al menos no sería el único alumno en llegar tarde, todo por la desviación que se había tomado y que había generado más trafico del necesario.

Al doblar en una esquina se produjo un estancamiento ,dejándolos varados en esa calle, y que el tren pasara por ahí justo en ese momento, cerrando la circulación tampoco ayudaba.

—¡Está a punto de pasar en frente! -Casi gritó el alumno de más adelante, como si jamás hubiese visto al tren pasar. Los momentos de emoción se volvieron de terror en cuanto pasó el transporte de vías. Como si alguien hubiera detonado algo en el interior, humo y fuego salían por las ventanillas. El tiempo había pasado más lento en esos pequeños instantes y gran parte de los pasajeros se habían levantado de sus asientos por la impresión de aquello —Kuroo… el tren acaba de pasar, en llamas… - justo después de que el ruidoso chico dijera eso, empezó a gritarle al aparato como si su vida se fuera en ello. La llamada había terminando.

Todos salieron de su ensoñación cuando un hombre en traje militar les ordenó bajar del transporte y dirigirse a un punto específico. El pánico se había apoderado de toda la multitud y, a pesar de las indicaciones de mantener la calma ,varias personas caían y eran pisoteadas por la gente completamente asustada que no se daba cuenta de sus acciones.

El "punto de encuentro" que se había creado era el gimnasio donde Keiji hubiera jugado cuando fuera a las nacionales, pero ahora solo albergaba rostros tristes y lágrimas de infantes que no entendían que pasaba. Disparos y algunas explosiones lejanas acompañaban toda esa escena, madres habían perdido a sus hijos y algunas hasta los habían abandonado ¿Acaso había iniciado una guerra ? ¿Por qué no les daban información ? Todo había pasado tan rápido que un intenso dolor de cabeza torturaba al moreno. Sentado en un espacio que le habían asignado, solo ocultó su rostro, esperando que aquella molestia pasara para poder investigar que diablos pasaba.

—Hey – Lo devolvió a la realidad una voz y, al levantar el rostro nuevamente, una botella de agua lo recibió —¿Te sientes bien ? Toma un poco de agua, podría ayudarte.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien.

—¡Vamos, tómala ! Es gratis solo por hoy. -Ese tonto comentario le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa y aceptar el liquido vital. —¡Así me gusta! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Bokuto Koutarou.

—Akaashi Keiji. -respondió con simpleza mientras seguía con la mirada cada acción que hacia su nuevo conocido, aunque solo se sentó a su lado.

—¡Akaashi! Seamos amigos.

—Eh, claro.

—Y dime, Akaashi ¿Eres un nuevo alumno de Fukurodani, verdad ? ¡Que suerte haber tomado el mismo autobús ! - Comentó con una increíble calma el de cabellos grises, haciendo dudar al moreno de la estabilidad mental de su acompañante.

—Si, tomé el autobús por insistencia de mi madre principalmente. Al final fue la mejor elección.

—¿Oya ? ¿Por qué lo dices, Akaashi ?

—Por que el tren incendiado pudo haber sido el que hubiera tomado. -el silencio incomodo se formó, Bokuto quería decir algo, lo que fuera para romper el ambiente tan pesado, pero afortunadamente algo más llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

—¡Hey, Bokuto !- gritó alguien obligando a los chicos de Fukurodani a voltear. No tan lejos se encontraba otro chico de cabellos negros, de sonrisa felina que invitaba a desconfiar. "otro loco, genial" fue el único pensamiento de Akaashi.

Keiji solo quería descansar, por lo que volteó el rostro en cuanto ambos chicos empezaron con unas demostraciones exageradas de afecto. Pocos segundos después sintió que alguien se sentaba nuevamente a su lado y, pensando que era Bokuto otra vez, devolvió la mirada al sitio junto a él, encontrando a un chico pequeño de cabellos negros y largos, sumido por completo en su mundo como si quisiera defenderse de todo el miedo que causaba aquella situación.

—Akaashi ¿Podrías cuidar de Kenma ? ¡Están dando comida y queremos ir por un poco!

—No lo se Bokuto ¿seguro que tu nuevo amigo es de confianza ?-la mirada que le dirigió el recién llegado era molesta, como si quisiera provocarle. Cosa que logró.

—Le aseguro que puedo cuidar de su… ¿amigo ?

—Si, amigo. Y de la infancia, así que espero no le pase nada.

—Su amigo estará bien. -Unas últimas miradas de molestia fueron dirigidas al chico felino antes de que este partiera junto con el chico peligris por la dichosa comida.

Ahora Akaashi estaba en un dilema ¿Por qué se ofreció a cuidar a un desconocido que estaba en estado de shock aun? Si llegaba a pasar algo no sabría si seria capaz de mantenerlo a salvo. Aun con el molesto dolor, el azabache mas alto ocultó su cabeza. En los pocos segundos que tardó en relajarse, su oído se afinó ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para escuchar los murmullos sin sentido del chico a su lado; "Vivos.. Se los estaban comiendo vivos…". Aquella frase obligó a Akaashi a volver a la realidad. No se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Los minutos pasaban y se sentían como horas, la mirada verde solo buscaba a su senpai y su felino amigo. Una voz femenina, desesperada por ayuda irrumpió el espacio de repente. En la entrada se veía una mujer cargando en sus brazos un niño, inconsistente y sangrando. No la ayudaban, le estaban ordenando que dejara el cuerpo del infante o dispararían, pero la fémina solo rogaba por que salvaran al pequeño.

Solo fue un segundo, un segundo en el que el inerte pequeño levantó la cabeza y atacó el cuello de quien debió ser su madre. En ese momento Akaashi sintió el miedo recorrer cada una de sus venas. Quería correr, estaba a punto de correr y dejar todo atrás, pero su conciencia se lo impidió.

Junto a él estaba la razón por la que no se movía mientras la gente a su alrededor escapaba despavorida. El chico que habían llamado Kenma seguía en su lugar, inmóvil por el pánico de la anterior escena y la antes viva mujer caminado hacia la multitud. Al final, su decisión fue rápida y bastante acertada.

—¡Corre de una maldita vez!– Gritó a la par que tomaba la mano del mas bajo y corría, buscando la seguridad de la multitud. Las pocas personas desafortunadas que habían empezado a ser devoradas ahora también se levantaban, buscando mas víctimas que morder.

Camiones militares llegaban y subían a todos los que podían. La pareja de azabaches estuvo a punto de ser abandonada, pero un golpe de suerte les permitió subir a uno de los transportes. Akaashi estaba agotado, mas psicológicamente que físicamente. Aquello parecía un maldito sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadilla. Una pequeña presión a su lado lo obligó a voltear.

—Gracias, por no abandonarme.

—No agradezcas, lo había prometido.

—Pudiste dejarme y nadie lo sabría.

—Lo sabría yo.

—Soy Kenma.

—Akaashi.– Sin mas que decir, ambos cerraron los ojos para intentar descansar. Pero la calma no duró mucho.

Todas las personas vivas y sanas fueron llevadas a un campamento militar, allí ambos chicos se separaron al encontrar sus respectivas familias. Poco después aquel punto también cayó. Cada campamento que la milicia o gobierno levantaban, terminaba invadido. El azabache fue incluso seleccionado para un intento de recuperar la gloria de la raza japonesa, pero ese proyecto fracasó, proyecto por el cual había dejado a su familia atrás mientras cargaba las esperanzas de todos.

Akaashi jamas volvió a ver a algún conocido de la escuela, familiar o siquiera los tres chicos que conoció al inicio del caos.

Akaashi se había quedado solo.

Y él mismo aseguraba, que moriría solo.


	2. II

Los fuertes vientos de esa época del año levantaban toda clase de polvo. La anteriormente bella ciudad ahora solo era un montón de edificios abandonados, edificios por donde Keiji Akaashi caminaba, buscando cualquier cosa que le ayudara a sobrevivir un día mas.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día? Tal vez nadie lo sabia, pero ahora mismo Keiji debería tener un poco mas de veinte años, los molestos vellos faciales que el azabache se rasuraba eran la prueba de ello.

Caminando por un techo maltratado de lámina, intentaba evitar las infestadas avenidas. Con cuidado tanteaba cada centímetro por donde iba a pasar, lo corroído del metal podría hacerlo caer. Un graznido le obligó a voltear, encontrando un cuervo parado en una de las muchas varillas sobresalientes de las construcciones.

El ave era completamente normal, pero ver un poco de vida era como una bendición en medio de ese horrible mundo. Keiji no pudo sacarle la vista de encima. Grave error. Al caminar de espalda, no pudo ver lo frágil del metal y que, gracias a su peso, terminó por ceder, logrando que el azabache cayera al oscuro piso de abajo.

Poco fue el tiempo en el que se dio cuenta de la situación. Aun con la mirada borrosa intentó enfocar algún punto, pero la oscuridad que envolvía el resto del lugar no permitía ver nada. Gruñidos y pisadas mal dadas lo alertaron del peligro, intentó levantarse, pero un dolor agudo en su tobillo se lo impidió ¿Estaría roto? No podía saberlo, lo único que podía hacer era intentar defenderse aun en el suelo. Busco el cuchillo de cacería que hace bastante lo acompañaba, pero apenas rozaba el mango cuando detuvo su accionar.

¿Valía la pena seguir luchando? Para Akaashi la respuesta era no. Se sentía derrotado, simplemente se acostó en ese sucio piso, viendo hacia el cielo a través del hoyo por el que había caído. El sol era extremadamente brillante, obligando al azabache a entre cerrar los ojos. Ya podía sentir aquellas putrefactas criaturas cerca, solo rogaba por que terminaran rápido.

Cerrando sus ojos esperó la muerte, pero en cambio recibió un ligero golpe en el rostro. Al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró con una cuerda en su rostro y con una segunda, a una silueta bajando. Con una fuerza increíble atravesó el cráneo del caminante mas cercano. Keiji no pudo hablar, estaba sorprendido por la velocidad y fuerza de aquel desconocido. Antes de que mas criaturas se acercaran, la cintura del azabache fue amarrada con la resistente cuerda y con un grito de "Súbelo" fue elevado, logrando salir de aquel peligroso lugar.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira nada más que fue lo que pescamos.– Fue el comentario de quien había sacado a Keiji, logrando que el mismo quisiera volver a saltar para ser devorado. Al segundo siguiente salió el desconocido salvador. —¿Acaso tienes un radar para las caras bonitas, Bokuto?

—¿Quién tiene una cara bonita?– El aun anónimo sujeto señaló a Akaashi. —¡Oh, es verdad! Tiene una cara bonita.

—Les aseguro que soy mas que una cara bonita.– Habló por fin el de orbes esmeraldas, bastante molesto por los comentarios.

—Esperemos que si o habrá sido un desperdicio ir a buscarte.–Comentó el acompañante, de cabellos negros como los de Keiji.– Soy Kuroo, ese idiota de ahí y el responsable de sacarte es Bokuto.

—Soy Akaashi y gracias, pero no necesitaba que me salvaran.

—La sangre en tu cabeza dice lo contrario.– Y solo hasta ese comentario fue que el mas bajo se dio cuenta de que estaba herido, al pasar su mano por su frente, sus dedos se mancharon con el liquido carmesí.

—Ven con nosotros, tenemos que curar esa herida.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—No seas terco, que para eso ya tenemos a Bokuto.

—¡Hey!¡ No soy terco!

—Lo eres, ahora haz algo con tu nuevo amigo.– pidió Kuroo, a lo que el de cabellos grises respondió levantando a Keiji en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Esto no es necesario! ¡Bájeme por favor!

—No gastes tus palabras. Este búho idiota tiene su propia forma de hacer las cosas.– Se burló el azabache mas alto, Keiji de verdad quería volver al hoyo lleno de muertos.— Por cierto, niño bonito, siento que te he visto antes.

—Lo dudo. Creo que recordaría a alguien con una actitud tan mala como la suya.– Contestó Keiji, tratando de devolverle algo al mas alto.

—Auch. Parece que si tienes garras, cara bonita.

—Deje de llamarme así, tengo nombre y ya se lo he dicho.

—Te llamaré por tu nombre hasta que demuestres ser útil.

—Con gusto le demostraría que soy capaz de sobrevivir por mi mismo, pero lamentablemente mi tobillo está lastimado.

—¿Fue porque caíste?– Intervino Bokuto por fin.

—Si, me tomó por sorpresa la caída y no pude aterrizar correctamente.

—Eso sonó como algo que diría un soldado ¿Acaso tienes entrenamiento militar, niño bonito?

—Quien sabe.– Después de eso ambos azabaches se miraron intensamente, como si en algún momento se fueran a lanzar a la yugular del otro. El miedo de Bokuto iba en aumento.

—Se que te he visto antes ¿De donde nos conocemos?

—Debe ser su imaginación, o al menos yo no lo recuerdo de antes.

—Lamentablemente para ti.

—¡Llegamos!– Interrumpió de nueva cuenta el de cabellos grises, señalando un campamento improvisado a pocos metros. —¡Se que Kenma te va a agradar!

—¡No metas a Kenma en esto!– Y mientras los viejos conocidos discutían, Akaashi no podía sacarse aquel nombre de la cabeza ¿Lo habría escuchado antes? L sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando fue dejado en un viejo colchón.

—Espera aquí, iré por un botiquín y por Kenma.

—No es como si pudiera moverme.

—¡Ah, que gracioso! ¡No me tardo!– Y así Bokuto se retiro a la otra habitación casi destruida. Los pocos minutos que los azabaches se quedaron solos el ambiente se volvió pesado.

—¿Y eso a mi que?– Se escucho hablar una voz nueva para Akaashi.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas malo!

—No soy ma…– El desconocido detuvo su hablar al entrar y conectar miradas con Keiji. —¡Maldición, sigues vivo!– El herido tuvo que repasar aquel nuevo rostro antes de recordar.

—Así que eran ustedes…– Los mayores se miraron sin entender nada. Una carcajada espontánea de Akaashi asustó a todos.

—¿Akaashi?

—El golpe en la cabeza le afectó…

—No es eso, Kuroo-san.– Respondió Keiji.— Simplemente me alegra ver que al menos una persona que salvé siga con vida. – Todas las miradas se dirigieron al teñido.

—¿Tu salvaste a Kenma? ¿Cuando?

—Fue el día que todo inició, Kuro.– Respondió el teñido mientras se acercaba al herido para curarle. Los mayores intentaban recordar aquel primer día de tragedia.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Tu estaba en el mismo autobús que yo!

—Exactamente Bokuto-san. ¿Pero por que Kozume-san tiene el cabello rubio?

—¿Enserio solo vas a preguntar eso?

—Si.

—Si te afectó el golpe en la cabeza. –Ambos azabaches se miraron con molestia nuevamente.

—Fue por que confundían mucho a Kenma con un espectro. ¡Un día de estos le iban a volar la cabeza!

—No me parece el mejor método, tomando en cuenta la escasez de agua actual.

—Tranquilo lechuza. Usamos el agua de lluvia cuando es temporada. Los asentamientos de agua para consumo se siguen usando para eso.

—¿Lechuza?

—Ibas a asistir a Fukurodani. Ahí solo hay estrigiformes.

—¿¡Ibas a asistir a Fukurodani!?–Grito Koutarou como si fuera el descubrimiento del siglo.

—Si, Bokuto-san. Le recuerdo que ese día usábamos el mismo uniforme.

—Acabe.– Anunció Kenma mientras se levantaba. —Ahora solo queda esperar a que no tengas algo malo en la cabeza.

—Gracias Kozume-san.

—No fue nada.– Respondió el pudin sin hacer mucho contacto visual.—Y llámame sólo Kenma.– Y así sin mas el casi rubio se fue por donde había llegado.

—No es muy sociable.– Se dijo mas a si mismo Akaashi

—Siempre a sido así. Si no lo hubiera sacado a rastras de su cuarto para obligarlo a hacer de armador, se hubiera convertido en un hikikomori

—Curioso. Yo también era armador.– Fueron dos segundos de silencio antes que Bokuto volviera a gritar.

—¡Hubieras sido mi armador! ¡Agaashe!

—… ¿Que?– Entre los gritos de Koutarou y las risas de hiena de Tetsurou, apenas y eran distinguibles los gruñidos de los muertos que habían sido atraídos por tanto ruido. Kenma llegó solo para decirles que cerraran la boca.

Akaashi aun deseaba volver a aquel hoyo. Ser devorado ya no era un destino tan cruel.


End file.
